


Darkening

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dark Sam Winchester, Gen, Hurt Sam Winchester, Self Harm, a glimmer of destiel in a sea of sam angst, literally a glimmer like you have to squint to see it, sam and snake, samifer more or less
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2013-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-27 00:51:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/972372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I guess just an AU of what might possibly have gone down if Lucifer had been a little more tactful in his seduction of his vessel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darkening

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is my first fanfiction please feel free to judge hard  
> (It's kind of Samifer but also kind of not so..I DON'T KNOW AHHHH)  
> There is a little bit of gore just so you know, and I suppose it's a little dark so...yes!  
> (I should also add that the Sam and snakes theme was inspired by tumblr user garrisonbabe)

Dean finds Sam collapsed between the pews of an old church, unconscious. His shoulders relax with relief; safe and sound... well, safe at least. Sam's condition for the past few weeks has been more than trying on Dean's worry tolerance. The guy barely talks anymore, doesn't eat, and now this...sleep walking thing? It's just that-

Gun in hand, cocked and aimed faster than you can say "Why is there a giant snake on my brother?"

A white python is wrapped around Sam's unmoving torso. Scattered moonlight that passes through stained glass illuminates the animal, an effect that feels almost...ethereal. The snake raises it's head at the disturbance, and flicks a forked tongue at Dean. A moment passes (almost akward) in which Dean does not lower his weapon, despite a growing uneasiness. The snake blinks, and in another moment is gone, leaving a very confused Dean to shake his brother back into consciousness. 

After that night, it's almost as though he can feel Sam's darkness growing. On the surface, Sam actually improves: he starts eating again, he hunts with just only the healthiest amount of pleasure and determination, they actually have a good talk now and again but...

Something is deeply wrong.

And somewhere within the repressed corners of his mind, Dean fears that the time has come where he cannot protect his little brother.

The fucker said the line to him, years ago: "No one can save you... because you don't want to be saved"

***

His whole life, Sam fought with himself and the world to be normal. Now he knows it doesn't work like that: he can feel  _it_.. the evil festering inside of him, like an incurable disease. And ever since that night in the church, the feeling has only grown stronger.

He knows that Dean knows it too.. but if Sam let up, even for a moment, how fucked up he really was, well

Sam flinches at the unpleasant thought that crawls it's way to his blurry mind

_He would put me down like the freak that I am_

It's true, isn't it? The thoughts he's been having lately, the desires, the urges... they disgust him. 

_But you also like them, don't you? You are one sick, disturbed piece of shit_

_  
_A waitress was curt with them the other day: he imagined flaying her alive, revelling in her screams of pain as he tears the skin off her flesh with his bare hands. A man brushes past him, yelling into a phone: Sam can almost feel his hand ripping through his throat, a mesh of bone and meat and vocal cords and mottled cries of horror

They keep getting worse. And that's not all that is rotten in the state of Denmark: (He wants more power, more control. Fear of losing himself over to his darkness is slowly becoming shaddowed by a lust he's never felt before)

***

Dean stirs in his sleep, fighting his way through the usual troubled dreams. His subconscious is cruel, dragging him through every regret, every mistake, every dead friend and innocent life taken. His inability to be the son his father wanted him to be. Castiel and...well his dreams aren't all bad.

But tonight, he is four years old again, cradling his baby brother in his arms as he watches their home burn, flames licking the night sky.

He looks down and sees he is actually holding a great white snake. He drops it, but it slides it's way back up his arm.

Dean holds it out and sees it's eyes

Sam's eyes.

He jolts awake, still drenched in cold sweat and nightmare residue. A second before he realizes his brother's bed is empty. 

***

Sam is sitting on the bathroom floor. His arms are slick with blood, warm red quietly dripping onto dirty floor tiles.

His eyes are glazed over; he is barely aware of his surroundings. Through the black haze of delirium, Sam remembers feeling dirty; remembers clawing desperately into his flesh to bleed himself dry of the filth that runs within his veins. 

Lucifer slides down next to him, running his hand along the shredded skin of Sam's arms.

"You'll never be able to wash yourself clean, Sam"

Sam chokes back a sob. He is shattering, he cannot win this war. Not against himself.

The archangel's hands are covered in the blood of his true vessel. He licks his palm and leans closer to Sam, gently pressing the back of his neck.

"I can fix you," (Sam looks up, bleary eyed. A voice screams to run away. Another whispers that he'll always be broken)

"We could both be so much more, together, you and I" (A single tear rolls down Sam's cheek. He looks up, straight into the Devil's eyes)

"Sam?"

***

"Sam?"

Dean stands in the open motel room door, heart pounding.

Sam is standing in the middle of the room, with his back to the door. The white snake is twisted around his shoulders, and his arms are dripping with blood. He turns.

A car drives by, and for a moment the headlights cast a shadow like six wings spread menacingly from Sam's back.

The snake is so white it is practically glowing; it opens it's mouth, and makes a movement to bite Sam in the neck.

"Sammy!"

Sam looks up and meets his brother's eyes.

 

 

 

He makes his choice.


End file.
